Song Fics
by Kyoko Hikari
Summary: Love Song Fics so thought I'd write some of my own and they're all most likely to be yaoi! Just a warning :P Will take requests but obviously won't be able to do every single one and can't promise any frequency as I'm extremely sporadic! Also, doesn't matter what genre of song is requested, I'm very varied with my music taste! And sorry about the random cover!


**Author's note:**

**Hello people! This is my first every story that I've uloaded, so please don't be to harsh if you don't like it! It's USUK (As said in the title ^^), my favourite pairing and I'm totally obsessed with this song at the moment! Warning - Human Names used and Yaoi, Bl, Shounen-Ai or whatever you want to call it. Enjoy!  
**

Hetalia Song Fic

Drive-By

How long had it been since his precious Al had left him? How long had his heart-broken and how long had he been alone? Arthur could no longer remember and as he sat on the bench in the parking lot for McDonald's, the drive-by blocking his vision of the dreary road filled with cars he may have seen a hundred times yet still would never remember nor recognise, he put his head in his hands, his palms covering his emerald eyes, consumed with beautiful memories that just depressed him now.

He had raised Al like a brother but when Al grew older he grew feelings for the greedy but gorgeous American. He put up with fast-food and his loud chatter just so he could spend every spare moment with him until he could no longer hold it in and confessed and miraculously Al returned his feelings. But then he disappeared as suddenly as Arthur's confession, leaving Arthur alone.

He'd been in Arthur's thoughts forever more though - he was just unforgettable to the point that the smell of McDonald's, which Al had always loved and chosen over the fanciest restaurants, overwhelmed Arthur with memories. Arthur's hand, still covering his eyes, curled into fists and he mumbled,  
"Stupid Wanker." as a tear leaked out of his eye.

But before he could cry anymore a song cut across his thoughts. The annoying bleating sound of 'America, Fuck Yeah' could be heard in the car park.

Arthur groaned, assuming it was some frustrating driver with their windows open and stereo blaring. But then it stopped as suddenly as it had started causing Arthur to look up to see what had happened.  
Then his heart almost stopped beating at the sight he saw.

The music had not been a radio but rather the ringtone on the mobile of someone walking out McDonald's, someone who was holding a bag filled with the greasy goods and had now answered and was talking loudly into his phone.

"Hey, Matty!" He screeched, as if he had bad connection. "Where ya been, bro!"  
This agitating person was none other than Arthur's one and only love, Alfred F. Jones.

On the other side of a street I knew,  
Stood a guy that looked like you  
I guess thats deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true,  
Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
Or where ever to get away from me

Why was he here! Why now? Arthur couldn't understand how he could search for him for years and when he'd finally given up, when he'd nearly got him out of his system, he suddenly appears in the most common place of all! Were the odds just against him? He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't prepared.

He watched him as he finished his conversation on the phone, hung up, and began to walk again, the breeze carelessly blowing through his sandy blonde hair. What should I do, what should I do! He thought, desperately trying to think up a plan.

Alfred was too close now for him to run away but he couldn't just get up and talk to him. What if he didn't want to see him? He'd been the one to leave, he couldn't possibly want to see me, Arthur thought sadly. Arthur decided to just sit on the bench with his head down and prayed his Al wouldn't see him.

Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you...

"Arthur?"  
Shit, he'd been seen.  
"Dude, is that really you!"  
Arthur sighed and looked up and saw Al standing infront of him looking shocked, his bright sky-blue eyes wide. Arthur nodded and watched Alfred's face of amazement break into the best smile Arthur had seen in a long time.

"Woah! It's been so long!" Alfred grabbed ahold of Arthur's hand and pulled him up off the bench and into a warm bearhug.  
Arthur's eyes widened and his heart began to beat fast as he felt Alfred's strong arms wrapped around him. Oh, how long had he yearned to be held by his one and only Al, how many nights had been spent dreaming of a day like this. But now it was happening, Arthur felt scared and tried to pull away.

"Hey, let go of me, bastard you can't just hug me and pretend-" Arthur was cut off as Alfred released him and cupped his cheeks with his hands, leant down and kissed him.  
Arthur's memories were filled with the last time his Al had kissed him, that night before he left, that wonderful night they had spent in each other's arms, calling out each other's names in ecstasy and tasting each other's sweet flavours.

So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last  
Oh but that one night,  
Is still the highlight

Arthur sat in the booth, opposite to Alfred who was watching him with his sparkling eyes as he drank the chocolate milkshake he'd bought earlier and Arthur sipped a coffee which he regretted buying as the taste was dreadful. Arthur blushed embarrassed that he was being watched so intently and looked out the window at the car park, at the bench, at the spot where they just kissed. When they'd finally broken apart, Alfred laughed and had said "Sorry, couldn't help myself." cheerfully and dragged him into McDonald's.

When Arthur looked back, he was unnerved to see Alfred was still staring at him.  
"Stop that." Arthur told him uncomfortably.  
Alfred smiled another of his dazzling smiles and gave him a simple "Sorry, bro." and then continued to stare, straight into Arthur's green eyes. Arthur sighed exasperated. He hasn't changed at all, he thought, though this made him slightly happy.

"What's your love life been like?" Alfred suddenly asked, taking Arthur by surprise.  
"What?"  
"You going out with anyone?"  
Arthur was unsure of how to answer. "N-nothing serious." He stuttered, hoping this was a good answer.  
Alfred nodded. Arthur wanted to ask him the same question but didn't have the courage as he was too scared of what the answer might be.

There was an awkward silence.

Arthur took one last drink of his sour coffee, pretended to look at his watch, and then said,  
"I'd better be going." He picked up his coffee cup, as to put it in the bin on his way out.  
Alfred suddenly grabbed his hand, making Arthur drop his coffee and it rolled across the table (but luckily was stopped by Alfred's McDonald's bag), spilling it's contents.

"Look what you've done!" Arthur scolded crossly.  
He tried to take his hands back so he could use one of the napkins that someone had conviently left on their table to mop up the dark-brown puddle, but Alfred clung to them, refusing to let go.

"Listen, dude, don't go. Not yet. I want you to know that... I wanna be with you, y'know?"  
It was Arthur's turn to stare at him now.  
"Y-you want to what?" He whispered, dumbfounded at Alfred's sudden announcement to the point he didn't even correct his speech.  
Was this the Al who had left him alone all those years ago?  
"I love you, Arthur, so I want to be together." He's never sounded this serious before, Arthur thought, still astounded.  
"So, what about it?"  
"How can you just say that you bloody wanker!" Arthur exclaimed, suddenly angry either because he was on the verge of tears as his heart throbbed with happiness or the fact that everything had just happened so abruptly.  
"You left me! You have no idea how I felt when you just upped and left, not even leaving me a note! I-I hate you! Y-yes, I do!" He didn't mean it, the hurt was speaking and he couldn't help it.

He snatched his hands away and stood up, leaving the booth they were sat in.  
"It was lovely to see you again, Al." He tried to sound sane and formal as his heart broke. "But I have to leave now and... And I don't think we should meet up again." He tried to smile but it was hopeless as the tears poured down his face.

Arthur quickly spun on his heel and ran out of the fast food joint, furiously wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He ran through the car park and down the pavement next to the busy road, cars speeding past him, some calling out of their wound-down windows.

"Hey, gay boy, had a lovers tiff!" One heckled and chortled with a rough voice as he sped past.  
Arthur finally exhausted his stamina and stopped running, bent over panting.  
"Stupid Al." He groaned as he gasped for air and wiped his perspirated brow.

That 'Stupid Al' could be heard calling his name as he ran after him, his pounding footsteps crushing the hamburger he had dropped as he gained speed. Arthur's head snapped around and his eyes widened as he saw the love of his life getting closer to him.

"Shit."  
He quickly stood up properly and then ran out in the road in a desperate bid to get away from the obnoxious American. Then all he could see was the flash of a red car bonnet, the sound of it's blaring horn and the screeching of tyres. He could feel himself propelled forward and crashed into the pavement. Had he been hit?

"You stupid idiot, Arthur!" Alfred screeched.  
Arthur was lying on the cold rubbish-strewn pavement across the road with Alfred's wait bearing down on top of him after he had protected Arthur and pushed him out of the way of the car that had so nearly hit him and fell forward himself.

"A-Al!" Arthur squawked, shocked that he had run out into the road after him. "You could of been hurt, you fool!" He lectured as they both stood up and brushed themselves off.  
"I could of been hurt! What about you! You were the one who taught me the Green Cross Code!" Alfred argued, still calming down after his precious Arthur had nearly been killed.  
"Y-you shouldn't have followed me!" Arthur protested.  
"You ran off, dude!"

They both stood there, panting and staring at each other when Alfred swiftly pulled him into his arms so he couldn't run away again.  
"I left 'cause I was scared. I'd never felt that way before and it freakin' terrified me, man!" Alfred told him as Arthur's tear-filled green eyes widened with shock and pink dusted across his normally pale cheeks. "But when I finally realised that I was in love with you, it was too late. I couldn't find you, you moved!" Alfred accused him.

Arthur hadn't thought that his Al could of been looking for him when he moved, he thought he was the only one doing the searching. He'd moved to try and get Alfred out of his system to no avail.

"But I have you now and I'm never gonna let go!" Alfred held him tighter. "Trust me, Arthur, I'll never leave you again. I'll never break your heart because then mine would break too." He released him so they were were holding hands.

"If you really can't stand me, dude, then let go of my hands." Arthur stared up at him, the green staring into blue. Alfred tried to look confident but you could see the anxiety across his face. Arthur suddenly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him so hard and for so long, wanting to imprint himself on his lips. When they separated, he mumbled.  
"I love you, even if you are a complete and utter wanker."  
"I love you too." Alfred grinned as he held Arthur's head against his chest.

Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Al asked though he obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer. Alfred and Arthur had now been going out for two weeks and were currently cuddled up together on Alfred's sofa, a Chinese take-away spread out across the coffee table infront of them and the TV on low, showing a show neither of them were watching.

"Do I have a choice?" Arthur joked.  
"Nope!" Al laughed, pulling him closer.  
"But next time I'm cooking for you okay! No more take-outs!"  
"No way, I wanna go to burger king, they got a summer special on at the moment!"  
"You'll die young if you keep eating that crap!"  
"It's good for me! There's lettuce, tomatoes, onions..."  
Arthur sighed. "What am I to do with you!"

Alfred and Arthur both stood outside Arthur's front door.  
"You didn't have to walk me home, I'm not a teenage girl!" Arthur complained though he was secretly thrilled.  
"Hey, I can't have anyone hurting my little Arty can I?" Alfred teased.  
"Don't call me that, you wally!"  
"A what?" Alfred was confused by the British slang. "What's a Wally meant to be!" he spluttered with laughter.  
"Shut up! How you claim to speak English, I don't know!"  
"'Cause American is way cooler?"  
"Shut u-" Alfred suddenly pulled the indignant limey into a warm kiss. Arthur could feel Catherine Wheels spinning is his head and had to close his eyes because of the shine that seemed to glow in them.

When they parted, Arthur looked down at his feet and mumbled,  
"There's something wrong with me. Every time we kiss or hug or even just hold hands I feel like I'm going crazy."  
Alfred looked at him, surprisingly concerned. Then he sighed.  
"I guess just suddenly seeing each other every day is a bit much then."  
"Wha-? No, I don't mean that! It's just... I can hardly believe it, I guess."  
"No, don't worry 'bout it dude, I get it. I'm the hero so I can't have my boyfriend all worried, can I? I'll give you a call soon, yeah? Then you can get your heard sorted and stuff."

Arthur stared at him hopelessly. He was right, it was too sudden and he should just spend a few days getting over the shock that his life was suddenly spectacular again. However, he was afraid that if he left Alfred for even a little while he'd disappear and he'd lose him again. Alfred watched him, practically reading his thoughts.

"Don't worry, dude, I won't go anywhere. Promise. You gotta trust me."  
Arthur smiled and replied,  
"I do. I definitely do. But you better not, or else!" He warned but was still smiling.  
Alfred mocked saluted.  
"Got it!"  
They both laughed, then embraced one last time before Arthur went into his house and Alfred walked back home, both happier than ever.

_Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too  
On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you I guess thats deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause  
Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by_

**Me again! Hope it wasn't too bad, sorry to anyone who feels like they wasted time reading this! I think I made America way too serious! But hope you all liked it!**


End file.
